Stolen Kisses
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: Sarianah, the only teen in Akatsuki, unintentionally wins the attention of all the members, be it love or lust, will she be able to resist their persistent advances? Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Please enjoy the first chapter of 'Stolen Kisses'. A special thank you goes to LoverOfAkatsuki (LOA) for giving me the inspiration to write and publish this story.

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Stolen Kisses 1

Snakes

Orochimaru trailed his serpentine eyes on her natural light tan skin that had an ivory glow to it. He gazed on at those long and slender legs, with wide and seductive hips. He flicked his eyes around her gently curved waist. Her body was that of a goddess but her face was even more special. She had a round face with a small straight nose, pale plump lips, and wide and innocent calm eyes with chocolate brown orbs.

The criminal snapped himself out of his admiration.

That damned brunette was to be the death of him. He just knew it. Every time she passed by him, her waist long tresses would pick up in the wind and brush against him. The silky feel of them always caused him to pause and take in the sweet scent of chocolate milk. Who knew that joining the Akatsuki would make life this difficult?

"Orochimaru-san, are you feeling alright?" Damn, there was that melodic voice, always talking in a tone that sounded like singing. Especially when she stated his name, he shivered as her voice seemed to embrace his soul.

"Everything is fine, Sarianah." he forced out, hoping she didn't notice how strained it sounded.

She furrowed her perfect eyebrows and tilted her head cutely. "You don't sound like it." and she leaned in to press her forehead against his.

'Checking my temperature? How cute.' he thought, amused by her child like worries.

His hand found its way to caress her cheek. "Orochimaru-san?" He shushed her with a soft brush of his lips against her's.

'Leader would kill me if he found out about this.' he thought as he gently moved his lips.

He felt a light moan cause her to open her mouth and took it as a chance to slip his tongue through her parted lips. He almost died of pure bliss at the intoxicating flavor of her mouth. It was like eating freshly made chocolate covered strawberries.

He knew he had to be gentle, so he lightly caressed her tongue with his, encouraging her to join the sinful dance. Addicting moans were sounded from his partner in crime as she leaned back to make it easier due to her short height.

Her soothing hands massaged his scalp as he placed a hand her hip, the other on her back. After months of receiving her as a partner, he finally got relieved of the tension that built during their partnership. But now it was replaced with something stronger, something that made him want to ravish her endlessly.

"Saria-chan~!" and his moment was ruined by an obnoxious orange masked man.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of 'Stolen Kisses'

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Stolen Kisses 2

Snarky Sharky and a New Member

She was angry, no, she was furious. Right after she had her first kiss taken by a man that impersonated the very beast she hated with a passion, he just ups and leaves the very next day after being revealed to be a traitor to the organization.

"That demented _fool_!"

"What's got you all riled up, kitten?" Sarianah squealed in surprise, and spun around to come face to chest with the shark nin, Kisame. Said man trembled with laughter.

"You screamed like a banshee! Ha! Kakuzu was right!" She scowled and gave him a hard playful punch on the arm.

"Ow. That was mean, kitten," he complained in mock hurt.

She scoffed at his pathetically pitiful whining and walked hastily to the kitchen. He followed her. The duo, along with Itachi, Pein, and Konan, were the only members up and about at the base. Itachi was currently resting his eyes, as instructed by Sarianah. Although proving to be an arduous task, she had managed to heal them without a problem due to her mastery skills in black magic.

"Mind explaining why you are following me?" she irritably asked with an annoyed tone as she walked over to the cabinets. The dark chuckle she received was too close to her ear for her liking, but it sent delicious shivers up her spine, and a familiar heat began to flutter about in her stomach.

"Kisame?" Blue arms wrapped around her waist. "I know what happened. I can smell it on you, and it's driving me crazy."

The dark and husky tone of his already deep voice made her knees buckle and would've fallen if it weren't for his arms' support, and her pulse increased. She could feel his biceps flexing with every heartbeat. Warm and smooth, it licked the shell of her ear with its tip before going back inside and being replaced by two sets of razor sharp teeth to gently nip her earlobe. She gave a small gasp and arched her back, inadvertently brushing her rear into his crotch.

He couldn't help but smirk at her responsiveness and moved lower to leave a small kiss on her jawline, and turned her around with ease. He grew angry when he smelled that sneaky snake's scent still lingering on her, stronger than before, meaning that he had gotten a little too close to his kitten. He could even still smell it as she broke free of him.

Eventually he let his primal instincts take over and located her quickly.

He leaned down till their noses were touching and grabbed her wrists to pin them against the countertops effortlessly.

"Tell me, kitten. Why did you let that bastard kiss you?" he whispered dangerously.

"I was nervous," she began, wetting her plump lips, "And he was being so. . . gentle," she wet her lips again but hurried on when she saw his expression, "but ran off when Tobi came around screaming my name." 'Thank you so much, Tobi.' She thought inwardly. The heat in her stomach was starting to pool down lower, almost to her core. She blushed.

"Are you nervous now?" His smirk was still in place, his lips expanded wider into the smirk when her eyes began to glaze over.

"Yes." She said breathlessly. He could smell Orochimaru's scent being taken over by his own, and that alone pleased him to no end.

'Like marking one's territory,' he thought with a silent scoff.

Her pulse could easily be heard, her breathing was slightly labored, the smell of arousal was reaching its way to his nostrils, and he devoured her in a bruising kiss with a deep growl. She let out a surprised moan at his sudden attack, but met his hungry kisses with her own, and opened her mouth without a second thought when he bit on her lower lip.

His musky smell was intoxicating to her senses, making her putty in his arms. Like a rainforest after a storm mixed in with the sea, and something else that made her go dizzy with want. With a moan she wrapped her arms around his bulky neck, running her fingers through his surprisingly soft navy hair, and tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss.

He moved his hands from her wrists and placed one upon her hip and let the other one entangle itself in her silken soft tresses. Her pleasured scent was making him rely on his wild side, making him growl in a way he had only done in battle. Yes, it was a battle all right; a battle between a young female and a beast, both fighting for dominance in a hazy war of lust.

He let go when his Akatsuki ring began to tingle, a bridge of mixed saliva connecting their lips. Pein was summoning them to a meeting.

"He chose the wrong time." muttered the shark nin as he glared at the piece of jewelry. He gave her another kiss, but it was far gentler than the previous ones, more like a lover, leaving her breathless.

He then left the kitchen, headed for the meeting room, and slowed down a bit when he heard light footsteps behind him.

"A meeting?" Her voice was shaky, showing that she was still shocked about their intimate actions from back in the kitchen. She struggled to calm down, the tingling in her stomach not going away just yet. He grinned, proud of himself, but disappointed when he felt his hard member being restrained by his pants almost. He was glad that he was wearing his cloak.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO, YOU JASHIN DAMNED FUCKING BLOODY HEATHEN!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Third Chapter

Stolen Kisses 3  
Crude Amethyst

The duo both stopped in their tracks at the colorful language that was used.

"Probably a new member." Kisame could only nod, and nearly jumped when Itachi appeared behind him. "

His name is Hidan. Kakuzu and Sasori were paired together to go on a mission and retrieve him. From what I've heard, he is immortal." Itachi informed helpfully.

"Like Kakuzu-san?" questioned the brunette, her eyes slightly widened in curiosity.

"He has fewer limits to his, but yes. He is also known for his crude behavior."

"As can be heard as clear as day." Kisame commented with a snicker. Sarianah's nose crinkled in disgust.

"I don't like his foul attitude, it's gruesome."

"FUCK YOU STITCH ASS! JASHIN WILL SMITE YOU FUCKING COCK SUCKERS!" "At least his voice sounds attractive." She let out a snort, not caring for manners at the moment. Both males looked to her in varying degrees of shock.

"What? I'm being honest." She sighed and left them, continuing on to the meeting room. It didn't take long for them to catch up to her. It wasn't long until they reached their destination.

"FUCKING ASSES! ONCE I GET MY FUCKING HEAD BACK ON YOU'LL BE MY FIRST SACRIFICE TO JASHIN SAMA!"

"Head?" Itachi had to smirk at this one, "he can survive being beheaded, as well as not losing the ability to use his voice." and with that he stepped ahead and opened the large double doors. What met their eyes was a sight to see.

Kakuzu was repeatedly banging his head against the far wall, a headless body lying next to his feet. Sasori was covering his ears with an eye closed tightly in a grimace. A head lay on the floor, screaming endless profanities in a colorful manner.

Several hand signs, ending in a prayer, "Shadow Style: Shadow Void Silence no Jutsu!"

The whole room turned into an endless abyss, Kakuzu stopped hitting himself, and the head stopped yelling. Well, almost.

"What the fuck did that bitch do?"

Sarianah's eyebrow twitched. She was not, by all means necessary, a female DOG! With her face void of expression, she picked up the albino's head, and walked over to his motionless body. Placing both parts together, she had Kakuzu hold him steady as she positioned her hand at one side of his neck, and with a swift side to side motion, he was completely healed.

The darkness went away, and the meeting room was back to normal.

"Thank you, Ms. Shadowfien-"

"Fuck! If I knew you guys had fucking sexy bitches, I would've joined ages ago!" exclaimed the zealot, wrapping his arms around the teenager's curved waist.

Zetsu morphed through the wall, starting the meeting now that all the members were present when Tobi popped out from behind him.

"HI! Tobi is back!" Pein sighed.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started."

"About fucking time!" A slap echoed through the room. "What the fuck, bitch?"

"Be quiet while Leader-Sama is speaking!" she hissed heatedly.

He turned her around to face him. "Fuck bitch, if you wanted me this fucking badly, should've said so earlier." In one movement he grabbed her by the shoulders, spun around, and forcefully pinned her against the wall. She gasped at the pain that shot through her back, and her mouth was immediately ravished by his tongue.

She kicked her feet with a squeal, trying to get him off, but she quickly lost when he sucked on her tongue. She gave in. However a hard bite on her lower lip snapped her out of it. Her fist met his chin with an uppercut. He flew across the room, crashed half his body through the opposite wall, and hung there with the lower half of his godly body kicking with his muffled yells.

"I will be absent from this meeting." she announced, marching out of the room with a dark blush and hand covering her mouth. Every stared at the door.

"What just happened?"

"The witch got kissed by an idiotic immortal and left. That's what happened, Kisame." replied Itachi monotonously.

"Since it is obvious that Hidan cannot be partnered with Ms. Shadowfiend-"

"You fucking bastard, I already fucking called dibs on the hot bitch!" Hidan interrupted, kicking at the wall in a futile attempt to free himself from his rock prison. Pein ignored him.

"He will be put with Kakuzu and Sasori will be Ms. Shadowfiend's new partner."

Sasori nodded, but Kakuzu looked about ready to explode with anger.

"WHAT?" Kakuzu bellowed, "You expect me to deal with that pathetic excuse of a hindrance for the rest of my fucking life? HELL NO!" Kisame snickered.

"Looks like his mouth is already rubbing off on you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Listen, Kakuzu. Hidan is immortal, meaning you can torture him all you want with no consequences, and make his life a living hell. And on top of that, he may prove to be a good tactic in strategy for your own abilities." Kakuzu pondered this for a moment and finally nodded.

"I agree."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Stolen Kisses :)

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Stolen Kisses 4  
Everyone Needs a Break

Kakuzu glanced at the teen from the corner of his Christmas colored eyes, and then went back to counting his money.

"What is it, Sarianah?" He heard feet shuffling from side to side. 'Why is she nervous?'

"Umm, I made you dinner. Grilled Rainbow Trout with a side dish of mixed vegetables." she squeaked out. "And something extra for dessert."

"What's for dessert?" he asked as he straightens in his chair. She pressed the plate of dinner on his table, careful not to ruin the neat pile of money he just sorted out.

"After you eat," she promises, "and Hidan helped with it too by giving the idea in the first place." He nearly choked on his own saliva. Knowing him, it's probably something vulgar.

"Hidan?" She nodded with a blush, which continued to get darker by the second. He rolled his eyes and pulled down his mask. Picking up his fork he began to eat what was supposed to be his secretly favorite dish. 'How anyone found out I haven't a clue, but I'm not complaining.'

Mental images began floating around his head. Every one of them were of her in suggestive positions, with little or no clothing, and her lower extremities covered by whip cream topped with cherries, strawberries covered in chocolate syrup, and the like. After each image, the urge to slam his head against the table grew stronger.

It wasn't long until he practically cleaned the plate, spotless, and he moved it out of the way to slam his head repeatedly against the demented wood. He hoped the pain would clear his perverted mind of the lewd images.

One particular slam had him stop and clutch his forehead with a small shout.

He looked down to see her fist on the table where his head had once been, knuckles pointed upward. 'She is known to have pointy knuckles' he thought, a large sweat drop forming and falling.

"I guess . . . you're ready for dessert?" she asked, tapping her index fingers together with an impossibly dark blush. He sighed, but nodded anyways, struggling to hide his eagerness. She held out a stick of lipstick with a shaky hand, and hid her eyes with her long bangs.

"Lipstick?" he questioned quizzically.

"T-try putting it on." He began to think this was some sick joke, but then why was she so embarrassed? He twisted it, and cocked a brow.

"It's chocolate." He pointed out blankly.

"Y-yeah. You're s-supposed to p-put it on me a-and lick it off." She stuttered out then bit her plump lip.

'It was definitely Hidan's idea,' he thought with a silent growl.

"Sit down. It'll make it easier to apply." He patted his lap. He had to actually pull her down because she was shaking so much.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. She's only fifteen, and I'm, what? Almost one hundred years old!' She was now sitting in his lap facing him, both legs straddling his thighs. 'And this position is highly suggestive,' he finished with a sigh.

She opened her mouth to make it easier for him, and he had to use all his will power not to toss the chocolate to the side and ravish her then and there.

'She worked so hard to muster up the courage to do . . . this. I'm not putting her bravery to waste.' he thought with determination as he put it on her with maximum focus.

'This is almost as hard as counting money with Hidan screaming in my ear. Hmmm... Money.' Suddenly, an image of her naked and surrounded by said pieces of currency had him stop his ministrations with an eye twitch. 'What the Hell?'

He put the 'lipstick' down on the table and observed his really hard work. It looked good on her, too good. It contrasted so well with her hair and eyes, and made her skin seem to glow.

"It looks beautiful on you." he commented with an honest smile.

"Th-thank you." He sighed again, leaning closer to her face.

"Ready?" She gave a shaky nod and closed her eyes. 'Smart choice.' he thought with a smirk, and darted his tongue out to lick at the light coating of sweetness that covered her lips, He decided not to venture any further than that even when her lips parted with a gasp.

His control was slipping however, and he backed up to put more lipstick on, and continued licking. She kept making small noises every time his muscle traced over her plump skin, and it was music to his ears. Her small tongue suddenly poked out to meet his, stopping him.

He opened his eyes, not realizing that he ever closed them, to see her's half lidded and darkened with desire.

"Please, Kakuzu." A dark smirk graced his lips.

"Please what?" She bit her lip.

"Please, taste my mouth." An idea popped in his head, and he grabbed the lipstick again.

"Hold your tongue out." She did as told and he smeared the chocolate all over her pink appendage.

"Keep it like that." He leaned in again and closed his mouth over it, and began to suck on it. "Mmn!" He felt her hands close into fists on his clothed chest, her nails tearing through the soft fabric. He twirled his tongue around her's, slyly pushing it back inside her own mouth to explore her sweet cavern.

It was pure ecstasy. Muscles sliding erotically against one another, fighting for dominance while pleasuring their opponent. With expert skill, he placed both hands beneath her thighs and stood up, carrying her to his suddenly very welcoming looking bed and holding her upright against him.

He let go again, beginning to hate the fact that oxygen was needed to survive, and gently placed her in the center of the mattress. One look at her flushed face and he about lost it. Cheeks adorned with a deep pink, lips swollen and parted slightly, and chocolate orbs half hidden by drooped lids. Her chest heaved back and forth, meeting his hardened one back and forth that teased him to no hand.

He released a deep growl and pressed his body flush against her's, wanting to feel more of her luscious being. Suddenly driven by that thought he swiftly sat up and tore off his already worn shirt, and straddled her hips, giving her a full view of his toned upper body.

Bronze tanned skin neatly run over by numerous uneven patterns from his stitches. The dim lighting from his cheap desk lamp made his sclera seem black, causing his money green irises to appear as if they were glowing.

Her gaze traveled down, over his broad shoulders, wide chest plates, rough eight pack, and stopped at the low rims of his loose black pants, staring at the few fine black hairs that poked out, and the twitching bulge that lied just beneath.

She whimpered, rubbing her legs together to mend the burning sensation that was leaking from between her thighs, only to start letting out small moans at the friction it caused. Kakuzu made a noise from back of his throat and grabbed her thighs to wrap them around his hips, making sure his now painful erection pressed right against her core, grunting at how quickly her liquids soaked through both of their over garments.

She gasped as he began to roll his hips in a slow but hard pace, but suddenly gripped his shoulders in a painful grip when he brushed against her clit. The much larger male hissed in pleasure as her nails dug deep into his skin and held her leg with one arm while he leaned down to balance himself more easily on his elbow, dipping his head in to devour her full lips in another tongue battle.

Steadying himself a bit so that he didn't need to use his elbow for support, he used his now free hand to find the hem of her mesh shirt and lifted it, murmuring a soft 'thanks' when she arched her back to help him slip it off more easily.

He paused for a second to watch the heart stopping scene of her hair gracefully falling as he slipped the shirt over her head. Flawless. The way her body shone in the dim lighting with the light sheen of sweat blanketing the baby soft skin was absolute perfection.

He stopped dry fucking her and released the bruising hold he had on her thigh to trail his hand over her hips and up her flat stomach, smiling gently when she shivered at his feather light touches. His fingers ghosted on the undersides of her covered breast before reaching around to unclasp the annoying piece of plain black cloth that shielded his hungry gaze from his prize.

Flinging it over his shoulder, his eyes drank in the sight of her creamy globes bouncing lightly from his sudden movement, the swollen dusty red nipples fully hardened to little pebbles, his mouth watering at the thought of such supple peaks being in his mouth.

Licking his lips he leant down and latched onto a perked nipple, suckling gently while he tended to the other with a hand, massaging the neglected breast with expertise, rolling the bud between his forefingers and pinching just enough to make her gasp in pleasure.

"Kakuzu-kun!" She screamed out when he bit her nipple lightly, and switched sides to deliver the same treatment to the other, letting go with a 'pop' to see her swollen buds gleaming with his saliva. A new goal set in his mind he trailed hot open-mouthed kisses up her neck, sucking hard on areas that made her release small moans.

Sliding his hands down, he gripped the elastic band of her shorts, and slipped them off before sitting up to take off his pants, groaning in relief when his member was almost free from its clothed prison. He was so painfully hard!

'But. . .' he trailed off in thought at her beautiful face, eyes closed and mouth open in bliss. 'This is also her first time; I'll need to prepare her.'

Slipping his hand inside her plain black boy shorts, his hand was immediately soaked with her excitement. He slipped his middle finger inside her entrance, and grunted.

'So TIGHT.' He thought hungrily. Then again, his size was nothing to scoff at, so this was a problem. Her whimpers and the bucks of her hips kept him from ceasing his actions. As he pushed the finger in and out rapidly, he put in a second finger, opening them in a scissor like motion, stretching her.

"Kakuzu!" She came hard, squirting her juices over the criminal's large hand. He brought his hand to his lips and slowly, so tauntingly slowly, he licked and sucked each finger clean, showing her what more there was to come. He kicked off his now unbelievably tight boxers; allowing his hard cock to spring up, white, hot liquid oozed from bulbous swollen tip.

Her eyes went wide at the size of his girth, and was wondering how in the HELL was it going to fit inside her. Fear began to consume her and tears began to leak from her eyes. Kakuzu stopped with horrified eyes, already growing soft.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I'm just not ready… I. . . I don't want to. . . J-just yet." She shook her head, hair flinging around with the action. It finally dawned on him.

With a heavy sigh he hugged her close to him, his tip resting dangerously close to her entrance. Breathing deeply to calm his nerves, he brushed his hand through her sweat laden locks to sooth her. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I'll finish myself off once I'm alone, so don't worry."

She nodded and turned her head to place a soft kiss on his cheek before gently nudging him off. It was then when the door opened with a load rusty creak and Hidan's head pokes in the room. "WHAT THE FUCK? IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE A FEW FUCKING KISSES! NOT 'THIS!" He screamed in anger and yanked at his hair.

Sarianah hurriedly placed her clothes back on and knocked the albino out with a swift roundhouse to the face, and took off running down the hall. Kakuzu took to pushing Hidan's unconscious body out of his door to close it, and looked back down at his 'friend.'

"What a pain in the ass." He sighed, running a tanned hand through his spiky hair.

It was going to be a long night full of erotic dreams of brown haired vixens lying nude in a pile of money. . . . The thud of a head slamming on a table echoed throughout the base.

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Next Chapter! Thank you to everyone who's supported this fic :)

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Stolen Kisses 5

Fireworks That Never Go Out

Another new member had been recruited, and he was forced to join.

"Deidara. Lacks a surname, was previously of Jounin rank before stealing a forbidden Jutsu from Iwagakure. Defected from the village, specializes in long range combat, explosives, and clay art."

A trimmed chestnut brow twitched.

"Age: seventeen." The brunette threw her hands in the air.

"GREAT! More hormonal men!" She threw the Bingo Book to the floor with a growl. "I'm starting to think that leader is a total sexist."

"Damn straight he is. No wonder this shithole lacks the fuckable bitches." Hidan commented, nearly scaring the living shit out of her.

"Oh my gods! Hidan!"

"What?"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" SLAP!

"Fuck, Bitch! What was that one for?"

"For being a damn idiot!" and she walked away. Hidan stood there like the love struck fool he was before taking off after her. 'Damn that bitch is feisty.' he thought.

A blonde. An absolutely gorgeously beautiful long haired blonde with a tanned lean build and piercing almond shaped blue eyes walked past her. Their shoulders brushing in a formal way and they both took sideway glances and made eye contact.

She stopped in her tracks, with Hidan barely preventing himself from crashing into her, and looked at the man, no, boy. He looked to be about her age, seventeen maybe. She hesitated. Was this the new member they were recruiting? He looked so young! Well, she was fifteen, almost sixteen, so she was in no position to argue about age in this matter.

"Deidara, former ninja of Iwagaku-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when a tanned hand clenched around her throat, lifting her two feet in the air.

"Don't you ever speak of that damn place, hmm." She kicked her feet, gasping for air.

"Let her the fuck go, pansy ass!" Deidara was torn off of her when a strong punch came down upon his cheek, knocking him to the floor with a black and purple bruise forming under his eye.

The Jashinist kneeled next to the medic, gingerly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You alright, Sarianah? Or do you want me to fucking beat the mother fucking shit out of the bimbo."

"No, Hidan." She gave a loud cough, rubbing the red handprint that formed around her neck. "I'll deal with him myself, and don't worry, he won't hurt me again." she assured him with a small smile that somehow softened his heart.

She stood up, wincing as a slight sting throbbed inside her jugular, and walked over to the bomber without hesitation while grabbing his arm in a gentle yet firm grip.

"As the Akatsuki medic I will need to heal that bruise, and I was assigned as your guide, so I'll show you to your room, Deidara."

They both ignored the albino zealot as they traveled through several twists and turns till they reached a simple wooden door with the kanji for Green carved into it with expertise. She opened the door for him.

"I actually chose the design since I volunteered to fix up a new room, before I knew you were coming along, of course. I hope it's not too ordinary for your tastes."

It was indeed plain, but it had a homely feel to it that warmed the pyromaniac's heart. Basic queen sized bed with light blue silk sheets, polished hardwood floor, maple dresser and bedside table, and faded light green walls. He sat down on the edge of the bed with a sad smile.

"Thanks, hmm."

He felt warm fingers caress his bruised cheek. "You weren't the only one who was forced to join, Deidara. Hidan and I were forced as well, so you're not alone." The injury was gone with a swift back and forth motion of her hand. He jumped slightly.

"How did you do that, hmm?"

"Black magic."

"Hmm."

He stared at the angry red imprint on her neck, with a harsh bite mark in the middle, and felt a strong pang of guilt. He brushed his artistic fingers along the swollen flesh, taking note of the slight shiver she gave in response. He leaned in till his lips were pressing lightly against the abused flesh, and the girl jumped a little with a gasp.

He was apologizing. His tongue flicked out to massage the bite mark, earning an almost inaudible moan that mixed with a sigh. Her breath hitched when he gave a light suck on her pulse, and upon that moment he pulled her into his lap.

He dragged kisses up her jawline and nibbled on the shell of her ear. There it was a moan. Her hands were clenching at the fabric of his mesh shirt and her body was shaking slightly, as if trying to keep control. That was going to be a problem.

"Just let it out, hmm." he whispered into her ear.

He pulled away to look her in the eye, and she felt weak under his gaze. He gave a crooked smirk before leaning in again to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, one of his hands drawing up to slip itself within her soft tresses. She found her hands running through his golden locks.

Deidara traced his other hand downwards to cup her bottom. She let out a surprised gasp at the firm grip, moaning lowly when the strong flavor of vanilla attacked her taste buds as he wrapped his tongue around hers in a slightly playful manner.

He . . . was different. He didn't dominate her the minute they began tangling their tongues together, he took his time to explore and memorize her sweet chocolaty taste. He found it ironic. Most girls that he kissed commented that he tasted like vanilla, the few that didn't, well, they were too lust headed to think of the small details.

'Chocolate and vanilla,' he thought with a small smirk, slanting his mouth for better access.

She barely recalled his hand moving from her head undo her cloak, popping each button with nimble fingers and pulling away to slide it off her shoulders. He placed his palm flat against the center of her chest, and she found her back against the mattress, with their lips separating so that he could stare into her eyes with an intensity that sent shivers down her spine.

"You're different, hmm." he murmured quietly, as if he was talking to himself. He leaned down to capture Sarianah's mouth with his again, this time with renewed hunger and ravishing her to the point that she was breathless. He snuck a hand beneath the netting of her top, closing its way towards her sports bra and the mouth brushing its own small tongue along tan skin. It ran over flat stomach that bulged slightly from the four pack forming there, but it was barely noticeable upon close inspection.

It twitched under his feather light touches, causing a smile to spread along his face as he parted away from her, allowing a few much needed breathers. His teeth found their way to her left ear, nipping and nibbling lightly and vibrating from the moans she released. With a chuckle he let go and hovered over her on all fours, his hair having fallen loose and framing his face when she had the guts to remove the hair band.

"Sensitive, aren't we, hmm?" he teased with a seductive smirk. Sarianah took notice of the gray scope on his right eye, perking her curiosity.

"Long range fighter? I take it that you specialize in that course?" Deidara merely grinned while winking at her and seeing that the lustful haze never left her chocolate orbs.

"Among other things, hmm." He answered mischievously.

He didn't bother giving her any more verbal hints as to what he meant and all but tore off her mesh shirt none too gently, earning a protesting squeak from her.

"Don't worry," he whispered huskily into her ear. "You look better without it, hmm." Deidara emphasized his words by raking his hands up her waist in an approving manner before stopping at her chest. He could see the two buds tenting the black material.

The pad of his right thumb circled her left nipple, occasionally flicking over it. His azure eyes darkened with lust at the whimpers she let out, and when she dared to close her eyes he dived in to replace his thumb with his hot mouth. She arched her back with a sharp gasp, hissing in pleasured pain when his teeth gritted around her hardening flesh.

He cupped her other breast with his left palm from beneath her bra, the mouth on it opening to encircle its tongue around her small bud.

"Oh!"

Both mouths worked on abusing her sensitive peaks by nipping and tugging skillfully with their identical sets of teeth.

He pulled his head back up to look her in the eye to see that her calm chocolate irises had darkened to a deep maroon hazel.

"Are you a virgin, hmm?" All she had to do was look to the side and bite her lip. She had no idea how sexy she looked doing that. He dipped his head in again for another sinful battle, using it to distract her from the hand that was slowly trailing towards her nether regions.

Her hands pulled and tugged lightly at his hair, a reaction he was always searching for; submission. Deidara found the hem of her shorts with his fingertips and slipped them underneath the thin elastic band, the new unexplored area granting his sense of touch with a clear soft mound of flesh.

His index went lower, slipped between her folds, one by one joined by his other fingers. Sarianah must've noticed the intrusion, because her legs suddenly clamped around his wandering hand between her thighs and she looked up to him with wide eyes filled with shock and embarrassment.

Deidara sighed and slowly pried them apart with his right knee to free his trapped limb.

"What's wrong, hmm?" He wasn't expecting the sharp glare that made him back off from an invisible force.

"I can't believe the ancients allow such hormonal specimens of men to roam the sacred soils of mother nature." she growled out, pushing him off and leaving after rearranging her articles with a blush.

The bomber just sat there on the hardwood floor he had landed his rump on, staring at the door. "What the Hell just happened, un?" He recalled the fire that lit in her almost velvet colored eyes. They went from want to hatre- no, more like spiteful disgust. 'Hormonal specimens of men? Like she has any right to lament me for being a gu- oh wait.'

Deidara scratched the back of his neck with a furious blush blooming on his face.

"I did kinda move onto her out of the blue, hmm. And she couldn't be any older than sixteen or seventeen." he muttered to himself with a nervous laugh.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The story, plot and Oc belongs to ~Lexypink. The story has been edited by ~Constance-Lirit.**  
**Everything else belongs to the creator of Naruto.**

Stolen Kisses 6  
Curing a Scorpion's Venom

At first the silence was broken by the faint sound of footsteps, and then the creaking of a door, but it was not until a soft voice spoke that Sasori was disturbed from his thoughts at all.

"Akasuna-san? You requested my audience?" they uttered, bored russet irises flicking to the left.

Spotting his ex-partner at the doorway he said nothing, she had just been closing the door behind her before he did speak however.

"Ah, Ms. Shadowfiend. Yes, I did request your presence for something of high urgency." he said, peaking her curiosity and removing the worried gaze from her eyes to replace it with absolute focus.

"What do you need?" she enquired, giving the man a light glance up and down.

Due to lack of attentive trimming his crimson hair had began to hang against his chin, the messy locks swaying slightly as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"It's just something I've been meaning to do for a while now, ever since you became my temporary partner. And since I am about to become 'this'," he spoke, gesturing towards the wooden body which was a perfect replica of himself across the room. "I won't be able to do it once I am finished." he added, walking to the door as Sarianah stepped nearer the centre of the room.

The faint click of a door being locked barely registered itself to her keen ears, but it was enough for her to give him a warning glare while he went back to this seat like before.

"Sasori, I swear by thy ancients, if you even dare to try anything funny I will- mph!" the girl snapped, being cut off moments later.

Just one second ago she had been watching him sitting calmly in a wooden seat, but then all of a sudden she was being pinned to a satin bed by him instead, a piece of furniture that would soon no longer be needed. His lips pressing against her own in a fiery kiss that nearly suffocated her.

He treaded his hands with hers, linking their fingers together and spreading her legs apart with his knees.

The intimate action was almost soothing for him, as if he had come to the conclusion, while his emotions poured out from his body, finally, that he did not want to be alone any longer, like he had been before. For most of his life he had grown up without his parents, and the love that he desperately wanted to cherish from them. His childhood held afloat by false hope that his parents were going to come home from their long over-due mission, and his soul friends, his puppets.

This however came crumbling down when he later found out that his own grandmother had been lying to him the entire time, completely closing him off from the world altogether; and now he was going to be seeing less of the brown haired teen, the one person who had somehow dug her way into his closed up heart without even trying. So for now, while he could, he just wanted to savour this very moment.

For a brief moment Sasori let go of Sarianah to look her over, before then leaning back in to leave her with a few sensual pecks. Responding to him with understanding their lips came passionately together, moulding against one another as he traced his hand in a trail across the neat fishnet pattern on her sleeve, her biceps twitching at the ticklish sensation. The intense gaze of his rustic orbs causing her to swallow back a small bubble of air that had been trapped at the back of her throat when she dared to open her eyes.

"S-Sasori-" she stuttered, unsure of what to really say.

"I have fallen in love with you, doll." he murmured, not giving her the chance to really think about what she could say.

The very words caused her heart to skip, while the air drifting into her lungs stopped for a moment. 'He had… fallen in love with me?', the only words that could really be processed in her mind, and as she worked his confession through her head repeatedly Sasori watched her eyes narrow in confusion, the blush that tinted her cheeks fading to a gentle pink.

This was the exact same thing that had stolen his attention the first time. Her heart expressed so many emotions, so many expressions that he could not feel himself, or had forgotten to feel a long time ago. Her inability to control how she held her emotions meant he could read her like an open book, and yet, time after time, he found himself struggling to decipher each feeling she let spill out onto the pages. She intrigued him through and through.

Sarianah fought like nothing less than a feline, her body aligned with elegance and moving with nothing short of grace, like a true specimen of the hunt and of the royalty. Their fighting styles fitted together perfectly, since she was so fast and nimble she could dodge his poisoned needles and attack the opponent without looking, and if she ever did get hurt or poisoned, her healing abilities would fix it in a split second.

She was so unique and different from all the rest, like his puppets; every one of them had an intricate pattern of attack styles and strategies. She was just like them, special. He knew that once he came 'perfect' he would no longer have such strong feelings for her, and at the moment it hurt him to think about it - and it probably would continue to hurt right where his heart would remain after the deed was complete.

"Please Sarianah," Sasori spoke, swallowing back the thick lump in his throat, his eyes growing misty. "Let me make love to you." he whispered.

As soon as he said it the fear that she would say no washed over him, he was scared she would speak the very word he had quickly grown to loathe, but he wanted - no - he needed, he desired, her to say yes. Or come to some form of agreement to his proposal, his plea.

Underneath him her eyes held a pained and confused glimmer, Sarianah could see the lost and scared expression carried in his eyes as plain as day, and it almost made her cry with him when his eyes began to tear up right before her very presence.

"Sasori, I-" she carefully began, taking a deep breath as she shook her head with confusion to try sort out her mixed feelings and give him a fixed answer. His russet orbs widened in betrayal till a gentle hand cupped his cheek, her soft lips pressed to his own when she pushed herself up. He responded immediately, kissing her languidly the hand that once rested on her shoulder stroked her face, while the other anchored his weight up from next to her waist.

Separating himself from her warmth for a moment to sit up Sasori pulled her onto his lap, his hands being placed on her thighs to put them around his hips and bring her to straddling him. The redhead groaned softly when his erection rubbed against her inner thigh, completely drowning himself in the fire that filled his veins, his lips crashing against hers again.

Weaving her arms around his neck Sarianah opened her mouth when he poked her lips with his tongue, begging for entry. Their tongues soon dancing together as hands roamed unfamiliar territory and clothed skin, exploring each soft curve in turn, and scratching at lean shoulders while tugging soft hair to deepen the kiss.

Whimpering in protest when he pulled away for air the girl hissed through clenched teeth when he nipped her ear, one of the very few places that he knew was her weak spot.

Leaving a dark love bite on her pulse he whispered into her ear, his voice rasped and wavering, like he was restraining himself a great deal. "You have no idea how much I have fallen so deeply for you, Sarianah. I want you so badly." he huskily murmured into the shell of her ear, while she let out a small cry when he pulled her against him by grabbing her bottom, her core painfully digging into the hard bulge in his pants.

"You done this to me every minute since I first met you. You're so different, so perfect, Sarianah. I want to drive myself inside you and find out what makes you so special." Sasori lustfully growled, those words having a massive effect on her body, driving her to the urge of screaming for him to take her every time he ground into her.

"Sasori, I- Ah!" she moaned, tilting her head back ever so slightly when his hand found her breast and began to squeeze it in time with each trust.

Groaning at the intense heat that soaked through the fabric of his pants from her shorts he stopped for a moment, just long enough to carefully remove her shirt and bra. His attention brought to her chest with lustful awe as her bosoms bounced out of their fabric prison, her dusty red peaks swollen painfully and in need of attention. Sasori wasted no time in latching onto one with his mouth to suckle on it hungrily, his hand fondling the other with expertise.

"Ah! Sasori! Ngh! AH!" she moaned, while one particular thrust caused the tip of his erection to press roughly against her clit. Swiftly Sarianah was slammed onto her back, the rebounding springs making her bounce while Sasori hovered over her, his shirt now gone to show the hard panes of his lean chest and light six pack.

"Sarianah." he murmured, sending a racking shiver down her spine as he gazed deeply into her eyes once again, his russet orbs were now a deep shade of glowing crimson. Quickly Sasori's head vanished to dip and kiss a blazing hot trail down her body to her short clad womanhood, each brush of his lips raising Goosebumps across the surface of her skin.

Tracing the band of her shorts with his tongue Sasori tugged them down with his teeth, his slender fingers then hooking lazily around them to pull them off all the way.

Disobeying his inability to keep his velvet eyes away from her face for too long the man chose to linger on the hairless soft mound of flesh that was splayed out underneath him. His vision of her then slowly raking up her body to follow the smooth curves of her waist and bust, before finally stopping on her pleasured face. For once in his life his breath had been stolen from him, never had he seen something so breathtaking, so perfect - like his art.

Growing uneasy under his hungry stare Sarianah whimpered while rubbing her legs together, attempting to tend to the unbearable heat gathered there. Her small hands soon grasping onto a handful of crimson hair when a single digit slipped inside her entrance, a loud cry falling from the brunette.

The puppeteer grunted at her tightness, knowing that she was more than ready for the main event, but he wanted to draw this out for as long as possible; to drown in the pleasured sensations emanating from the girl, a girl he held such selfish desires for. With that plan in mind he began kissing her hungrily again as he pushed and pulled his appendage in and out at a fast, hard pace.

By adding another finger he was pulled in closer when the girl used the force of her ankles which were locked together around his waist, accidentally forcing his two fingers to drive in harder than he had intended, drawing a gasp from him when her insides clenched around him. Sarianah's body trembled as the rush of her orgasm exploded within her, causing her to cry out the puppeteer's name while clinging to him.

Slipping his hand away from her heat Sasori brought his coated fingers to his face, his tongue sticking out to greedily lick up the sticky sweet substance.

Sitting on his knees, after unwrapping her legs from their death grip, he slowly discarded himself of his loose sweats, casually tossing them over his shoulder and laying on all fours to position himself at her entrance. Both of them were panting with beads of sweat pouring down their faces by now, their eyes keeping constant contact for as long as possible.

"Are you ready, doll?" he asked, but all he got for an answer was a soft kiss that took his breath away, her forehead being pressed against his own.

"Just hurry up and make love to me, Sasori." she begged weakly.

The way his name rolled so seductively from her tongue made him groan before sealing their lips together and thrusting in swiftly, muffling her cry of pain.

Scratched her nails deeply into his fair skin Sarianah accidentally tore into him, causing tears of red to drip sluggishly down his body, a soft hiss leaving his parted lips as he held onto the brunette to sooth her. Her heat was so tight; hot, slick and tight, but he could still clearly feel something drizzle down his shaft from inside. Gently breaking the kiss Sasori looked down to see small droplets of blood, while a whimper from the girl caused him to look back up and gently cup her face, silencing her softly.

"It's alright, Sarianah, the pain will go away soon." he reassured her whilst giving her pecked kisses all over her face. Beginning to move slowly, so as not to hurt her, the brunette furrowed her face.

"Nngh!" she whined, plainly showing that it still hurt. It hurt so badly, but, as the puppeteer had said, the feeling of being torn apart eventually became a dull throb and waves of pleasure burst her blood into flames, making her burn with need.

"Mm. . . Ngh! Sasori, faster!" she proclaimed and begged.

The man however did not expect to also get slapped on the back of the head at the command, his eyes flicking up to see that she was glaring at him with irritation and want. Unlike anyone else he had come across she had spunk, and unlike anything he would do for anyone else in this same situation, he was going to do what she asked of him. With a growl he began to piston his hips forward, hitting the spot that he had expected to find much later, forcing her to cry out in bliss.

Taking deep breaths Sasori nuzzled her neck while slowly pulling out his spent member, being careful not to rouse her. He pushed himself off and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a sense of wholeness, but it was quickly followed by a nearly unbearable pang of guilt.

"Sasori..." he heard her murmur.

Frowning the red head looked over his shoulder to meet the gaze of the brunette he had thought to have fallen asleep, and she looked back at him with hooded eyes that were nearly closed from exhaustion. She gave him a small smile that nearly undid him from the inside.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Allowing his eyes to take on a pained expression Sasori sat up and walked back to his work table, utterly confused. He had just taken something sacred to her that could never be given back, so why would she thank him?

Faintly hearing her light snoring he sat down carefully, his head shaking as he began to add the finishing touches to his new body. When she next awoke he would no longer be the man that had fallen for her and taken her virginity, he would no longer be weak. He would never make the same mistake again. He would be Akasuna no Sasori, the Scorpion of the Red Sands.


End file.
